


Finding The Right Time And Place

by SpaceJammie



Series: MatsuHana Fics Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Mostly canon complient), Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Grew distant then reconnected, M/M, Matsuhana getting together fic, Mutual Pining, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Oikawa is meddlesome, Post-Canon, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Matsukawa had never stopped loving Hanamaki.Not even when they went years without seeing each other.Will Oikawa's meddling help the two estranged friends find the right time and place for their love?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: MatsuHana Fics Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010091
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Finding The Right Time And Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is post canon(manga) but there are not really spoilers. 
> 
> The only thing that is different is Matsukawa's job, because I needed it to accommodate the story haha. 
> 
> So this is basically when they are all about 28 years old.

When it really came down to it, Matsukawa didn't hate his new job. Not entirely. It paid the bills and it wasn't that hard. That's all he really wanted from a job.

But it wasn't what he thought he would end up doing with his life. Not even by a long shot. No child grows up thinking 'I sure hope I'll get to be a customer service representative and referrals director for a large medical facility.'

Just like he didn't think he would have worked as a mortician for his last job. Although that place had been a little depressing to work at, since his customers weren't at liberty to interact with him. He did like a bit of socializing at work, after all. 

But he had left that job and was at this one now. So here he was on a Friday afternoon, answering phone calls from angry or confused patients. And he was pretty good at it, especially because he had such a calm and reassuring voice. He felt pretty sure that's half of why he'd been hired in the first place. 

He had even gotten the management position, which was good and bad. Good because he had less phone calls to deal with every day, since he had to do more of the paperwork side of things. And good because he got to interact with coworkers. But it was bad because the phone calls he did have to deal with were from especially angry people.

Managers had to deal with all the dramatics. Matsukawa didn't actually mind the drama though. It reminded him of his high school days, which were filled with plenty of drama stirred up by his best friends.

It was a particularly angry person that he was being asked to talk to right now, so he went to answer the call that was transferred to him. He had hardly gotten out a hello before he heard a man's angry voice. 

"Our insurance is supposed to cover my husband's physical therapy, and I'm being told that it won't because his knee injury is preexisting? This is bullshit! My husband injured his knee in high school, yes, but it had been healed up great up until now! This is a new injury! What's the point of insurance if you're all going to deny every claim?!"

Matsukawa blinked slowly as he listened to the angry man. He recognized that voice. A small smile crept over his face as he replied. "You're still out there taking great care of Oikawa, I see. Sorry to hear there are some issues with coverage. I can clear all that up for you now, we probably just need his old medical records to be faxed from the previous provider."

Iwaizumi cleared his throat on the other end of the line. "Matsukawa?"

"Yep, it's me. I'm looking up your info right now, and it won't take long to send an email with a request the records needed."

Suddenly another voice came over the phone. "Mattsun?! It's been ages since we've seen you!"

Matsukawa grinned at the old nickname. "Hey, Oikawa. Before you start, I can't catch up with you now. This is a professional line."

"Aw, Mattsun! But I want to hear all about you and what you've been doing. I guess you're not working at the funeral home anymore?"

"I've been really busy with this new job, sorry I've been out of touch. Also, I've gone ahead and sent the records request to your old provider. The insurance should approve coverage for your physical therapy once we get those. Hope you've not been overdoing it."

Iwaizumi took the phone back. "He definitely _has_ been overdoing it, in my opinion. Thanks for sorting things out, Matsukawa. We won't take up any more of your time while you're at work. Give me a call soon, let's catch up."

Oikawa's voice yelled through the phone, probably as Iwaizumi was holding him back by the face based on the sound of it. "Come have dinner with us tomorrow night!!"

Matsukawa smiled at the antics of his two high school friends. "I'm free tomorrow, so that sounds great. I'll contact you when I'm off work to get details."

Iwaizumi spoke again. "I'll look forward to hearing from you. Have a good one."

"You too, bye," Matsukawa said. He hung up the phone and looked at the time. He sighed when he saw that he still had a few hours left of work, but not in a bad way; it was a content sigh. He hummed happily to himself as he did paperwork and thought back on his high school days.

He was looking forward to seeing his friends again, it had been way too long.

\----

Iwaizumi hung up the phone and turned to glare at Oikawa, who sat next to him at their kitchen table. "I know what you're thinking. How long have you been scheming to have Matsukawa date Hanamaki?"

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a smirk and didn't even try to act innocent. "Since we just heard from Mattsun, that's when. Makki is ready to date again and I think he and Mattsun will be perfect together. I thought so when we were in high school too, but then Makki went and got into a relationship with that jerk of a man that dumped him after a decade of being together."

Iwaizumi groaned and shook his head. "You know you shouldn't meddle. You're going to end up hurting someone."

"I _don't_ know that, actually," Oikawa said defiantly with a playful smirk and a toss of his hair.

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a small frown. "Hanamaki's going through a rough time. He got dumped and lost his job. Did you even stop to think that he might not be wanting to get into a relationship right now?"

Oikawa grimaced and crossed his arms. "That guy wasn't right for Makki. And I can tell that Makki is ready to move on. Trust my intuition! I can't believe I didn't think of getting him and Mattsun back around each other before now."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, stacking up the paperwork that was spread across it. "You really think you're some matchmaker, huh?"

Oikawa nodded sagely. "That's right. It was me who got us together, you know, and I'll do the same for my two good friends."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "It was you who got us together? I'm the one who asked you out. I'm the one who asked you to get married."

Oikawa stood up and snaked his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders, then leaned close to the man's face. "But who did all the flirting that led up to you asking me out? And dropped all the hints about marriage?"

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a stubborn frown, but soon caved and moved to close the distance between them. But their kiss was interrupted by the front door opening as Hanamaki walked in. 

"Hey, I'm home."

Oikawa ran and practically jumped on Hanamaki; he always greeted his friend in that kind of overzealous manner. "How did the job interview go?"

Hanamaki shrugged as he waited for Oikawa to release him. "Pretty good I think. They said they'll call me in a couple days."

Iwaizumi came over and clapped Hanamaki's shoulder. "That's a good sign!"

Oikawa nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, you practically have it! Let's celebrate by going out to dinner tomorrow night, my treat!" 

Hanamaki looked at the man skeptically. "I think it's too early for celebrating. Besides, it's a grocery store job. Nothing too fancy."

Oikawa wrapped an arm over his friend's shoulder. " _Wrong, wrong, wrong._ It's _very_ exciting. And grocery workers are important, I'll be proud to say I know one personally now. Let us take you to dinner. _Pretty please."_

Hanamaki sighed at Oikawa's pleading pout; both he and Iwaizumi struggled with saying no to that face. "Fine, I guess. But when I start making money I'm going to be paying you back for letting me stay here for free these past months."

At that moment, Iwaizumi moved to sit on the couch. "You don't owe us anything. We were glad to have you here with us, and you can stay as long as you want."

With a fresh wave of energy, Oikawa nodded and shook Hanamaki by the shoulders. "That's right, you're our dear friend and we care about you. And we want you to be happy."

Despite his friend's positivity, Hanamaki replied with a frown as he pushed Oikawa's hands off his shoulders. "I don't know if I'm quite at 'happy' yet. Not since… since I got…"

Oikawa couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice as he replied to Hanamaki, clapping his hands together a couple times. "You know, there are other guys out there. And more importantly, the right guy for you is out there. For all you know, you've met him already! Maybe you'll find him soon and things will finally fall into place."

There was that overbearingly forced cheer that Oikawa was known for. It made Hanamaki let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, sure. I got dumped out of the blue after an almost ten year relationship. Maybe I'm just not worth being with..."

Hanamaki's voice shook a bit as he finished speaking, so Oikawa pulled his friend into a hug; his tone was suddenly serious and gentle. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Let's all watch a movie together to get your mind off things."

With obvious hesitancy, Iwaizumi cleared his throat from where he sat on the couch. "I'm only in if you let him pick the movie."

Oikawa went over to sit on Iwaizumi's lap. "You don't want to watch one of my movies, _Iwa-chan_?"

Iwaizumi gave a sour face at the thought of watching one of Oikawa's movies _again_ for the 100th time. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and pressed his face into his husband's back with a groan.

Hanamaki gave Oikawa small grin. "You always pick from the same three movies. I can only watch E.T. so many times. I'm not sure how Hajime has done it all these years."

Oikawa huffed while Iwaizumi laughed dryly and teased him. "The things we do for love, right?"

Hanamaki's smile turned sad. "Yeah… the things we do…" Before Oikawa could comment, Hanamaki waved his hand dismissively and went to pick a movie. He started it and sat beside his friends on the couch. Oikawa wound up laying across Iwaizumi and Hanamaki.

They watched the movie together silently. Oikawa ended up texting through the last part of it and Hanamaki couldn't focus much on it either. He had a lot on his mind.

He had been staying with Oikawa and Iwaizumi for a while. Ever since he became homeless when his ex cut him out of his life completely, and kicked him out of the apartment they had shared for years. 

The complete cut off was a huge shock and Hanamaki had a bit of a breakdown. He ended up losing his job and moving in long term with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They had been very gracious and let him stay for free. And Oikawa insisted he wait a couple months to job hunt, because he needed time to get himself together. 

Hanamaki didn't get over the breakup easily, though. He didn't understand where it went wrong and never got closure. It was over, just like that. 

Then he saw his ex with someone else a few weeks ago, looking very happy and very comfortable. As if they had been together for a long time. Realizing he had probably been cheated on broke his heart all over again, but it also pushed him to move on. The start of that was looking for a job. 

He had not had any luck yet with job hunting, not until the grocery store interview he had today. It had gone very well. They mentioned the pay and benefits offer, which was way more than Hanamaki had thought it would be. 

He felt kind of excited for the first time in a while. Perhaps things were going to be okay. Maybe he might even try to start dating again. 

Although, the first guy that came to mind as a potential for dating was someone he had not seen in a long time. He had drifted apart from Matsukawa over the years, but back in high school he had quite a crush on his best friend. 

\---

  
  


Matsukawa texted Oikawa when he got home from work with just a simple _'hey, what time for dinner tomorrow?'_

Within a couple minutes, he got seven texts in a row from Oikawa. 

**_7:30pm_ **

**_Mattsun!!_ **

**_7:30pm_ **

**_Why have we not hung out more :(_ **

**_7:31pm_ **

**_Are you excited to see me?!_ **

**_7:32pm_ **

**_More importantly, I have someone else coming to dinner that you'll be happy to see._ **

**_7:32pm_ **

**_Think of tomorrow as a double date!_ **

**_7:32pm_ **

**_So dress nice!_ **

**_7:33pm_ **

**_We will do dinner at the restaurant we always went to in high school. At 6pm. Don't be late!_ **

Matsukawa read back through the last few texts. He should have known Oikawa would try to set him up with someone, it was very like his meddlesome friend. For a few years after high school, Oikawa regularly tried to set him up on dates.

But Matsukawa had never taken up Oikawa on any of his date set ups before. It felt kind of pathetic, but he had been hung up on his high school best friend for years. He loved Hanamaki, but someone else confessed to him right after high school. 

As far as Matsukawa knew, they were still together. 

But he didn't like the guy Hanamaki was dating. Not only did he give a weird vibe, but he seemed to isolate Hanamaki from many people he used to hang out with. Matsukawa seemed to be on the shit list for Hanamaki's boyfriend, so he hadn't even gotten to stay close to Hanamaki as friends. 

He really missed his best friend.

Matsukawa sighed as he replied to Oikawa, confirming he would be there. Maybe it was time to move on. How long could he keep pining after Hanamaki? It was time to accept it couldn't really happen. 

\-----

The next day, Oikawa was leading Iwaizumi and Hanamaki to the restaurant with an excessive amount of energy. 

Hanamaki wore a bit of a frown as he followed along. "I can't believe you turned this into a double date and won't tell me anything about my date. I'm not sure if I'm even ready to date again."

Oikawa hummed. "I disagree. I think you are quite ready. And besides, it is someone you know. That's your hint. So we know it won't be awkward like some date set ups can be!!"

Iwaizumi squeezed Hanamaki's shoulder. "Oikawa made me promise not to tell you who it is. But I will say, even if you don't want to date him, I think you'll be happy to see him."

Hanamaki looked curious. "I don't know why it has to be a surprise if I already know who it is."

"Why does it feel like I'm not getting any appreciation?" Oikawa said grumpily as they reached the front of the restaurant.

Iwaizumi went to answer with some snide comment, but Hanamaki was no longer listening to the two men beside him. His eyes had caught sight of someone walking towards their group. 

It was Matsukawa. His old best friend that he had a crush on all throughout high school. The guy who his ex didn't let him hang out with. The guy that Hanamaki thought he wouldn't get to have in his life anymore, as a friend or anything else.

Matsukawa had a calm expression that turned to recognition when he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Then he seemed to notice Hanamaki suddenly, and stopped walking.

Hanamaki stared at Matsukawa in shock. And Matsukawa stared back at him, just as surprised. 

\----

Matsukawa had gotten ready for the double date and left his house early. He was excited and nervous at the same time. It had been a long, long while since he had even considered the idea of trying to date, since no one could ever measure up to Hanamaki. He wasn't sure anyone ever would. But he decided he wanted to try, even if he was a little worried about what type of guy Oikawa was trying to set him up with.

As Matsukawa got closer to the restaurant that they frequented in high school, he felt the nerves bite at him. He really hoped tonight wouldn't be awkward. He figured that if he didn't click with his date, he would just do his best to be polite and get through the evening as calmly as he could. 

He was just approaching the restaurant when he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi. A small smile started to cross his lips. He froze when his eyes moved to the man walking beside Iwaizumi. The man he didn't think he would see again. The man who he had loved for so long. The man who he still loved so much.

He stared at Hanamaki in surprise as both of them stood unmoving. Hanamaki's eyes were wide as they looked back at him. Seemed like Oikawa didn't let either of them in on who their date was going to be. 

They stared at each other quietly from several feet away, until Oikawa saw him. "Mattsun!! Come on over, don't just stand there!"

Oikawa's voice pulled Matsukawa out of his stupor. He started walking again, but he ignored Oikawa and Iwaizumi for the moment. He walked right in front of Hanamaki and looked at his long lost friend. 

"Hey. It's been a long time," Matsukawa said quietly.

Hanamaki nodded. "Yeah… I'm sorry that my… ex… kept us from seeing each other. I've really missed you."

"Your ex? So you're really not together anymore?" Matsukawa asked as excitement and relief built in his chest. 

Hanamaki laughed dryly. "I wouldn't have agreed to a double date otherwise. Oikawa didn't tell me you were my date. Did he tell you I was your date?"

Matsukawa shook his head, taking another step closer towards Hanamaki. "He didn't. Are you… okay with me being your date?"

Hanamaki blushed and looked down. "Well, this is embarrassing to admit, but I had a pretty major crush on you throughout high school. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you. So if you're okay with being my date, then I'm actually really happy that it's you."

Matsukawa could feel his heart beating fast. He couldn't believe that Hanamaki had liked him too. And he couldn't believe that he missed out on the last ten years they could have been together. If only he had been honest about his feelings back then.

He decided he would be honest about it now. Better late than never. "I loved you when we were in high school, and I've never stopped loving you. Or waiting for you. Somewhere in me, I never let go of the idea we could be together someday."

Hanamaki's eyes were wide and he stepped close to Matsukawa. There was hardly any space left between them. "You… you waited for me, all these years?"

As he felt himself blushing, Matsukawa nodded. 

Hanamaki reached up and grabbed Matsukawa's shirt, pulling them against each other. Then he pressed a kiss against Matsukawa's mouth and wrapped his arms around Matsukaw's shoulders. 

Matsukawa wrapped his arms around Hanamaki's waist and clung to him. The two men held each other tightly as their lips moved together eagerly. It was a kiss that had waited ten years, and neither man wanted it to end. 

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a very smug look. "Didn't I tell you, Iwa-chan? My intuition is never wrong."

Iwaizumi looked at his two friends, and then at Oikawa. His voice was reluctant as he admitted Oikawa's success. "You did good, Tooru."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this fic really frustrated me. I rewrote the whole thing several times, changing stuff and nitpicking. Finally it I cut it way down so it made sense and decided to just post it and let it go lol. Sorry if there were typos or any inconsistencies I missed.


End file.
